Gracefull Thief
by helen the 2nd
Summary: Cas is losing his connection to Heaven so he goes to Gabriel to get it back. Luckly Gabriel knows a way, sadly it's not as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

Dean and Castiel were sitting in Bobby's living-room, on opposite couches facing each other waiting for Sam to come up from the basement. Bobby was in the kitchen getting a few beers. Sam's detox hadn't been smooth but it was now over and Dean just wanted to get back on the road. Dean turned his head as he heard thumps coming up the steps. Sam stopped at the entrance of the living-room looking as if he had just gotten the crap beaten out of him. Bobby then came up behind him with a six-pack in his lap. Sam moved aside with a small 'sorry' and watched as Bobby wheeled past him.

"Sit down," Bobby ordered as he pulled a beer from the box. Sam sat on the other end of the couch Dean was on. Bobby handed one to Dean, then Sam, then offered one to Castiel, who turned it down, before taking one himself and setting the box with the last three down beside him. They all sat in silence, all waiting for someone to say something. Sam sat with his head down in shame, drinking small sips, Dean sat back, taking larger gulps, and Bobby sat staring at them waiting for something, and only had taken one sip of his beer. Castiel just sat and watched.

At long last Castiel broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

Bobby turned so fast it was surprising he didn't get whiplash, Dean's eyebrows rose, and Sam looked up. "What for?" Bobby asked.

"Because my ties with Heaven are weakening I couldn't fight off Famine's disease," Castiel offered as way of explanation.

"It wasn't your fault Cas," said Dean.

Bobby sighed. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Horsemen are just stronger then the average demon."

"That's right," Sam quietly offered. Another silence fell over them.

"Even so," Castiel said, "I have made my decision."

"And what is that?" Dean asked.

"I am going to look for a way to strengthen my connection with Heaven."

"You can do that?" Dean asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"I am going to try, yes."

"Good luck with that," said Dean.

"Thank you."

"How ya going go about doin' this?" Bobby asked.

Castiel turned toward Bobby and said, "I'm going to ask Gabriel if he knows any way to strengthen the connection."

"Who?" Bobby asked.

"The trickster is actually Archangel Gabriel," Dean answered.

"Oh," was all Bobby said.

"You think he'll actually help?" Dean asked turning his attention back towards Castiel.

"I don't know," and with that Castiel left with the sound of beating wings.

"Next time use the door," Bobby yelled toward the ceiling.

* * *

Posted 3/24/10


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

Castiel had landed in a hallway of an apartment complex. He was at the top of the stairs. He turned right down a short stretch of hallway before turning left at the end. On both sides of the narrow hall were doors. He walked past them until he came to a door where he felt an angel's presence. He knocked.

"Come in," said someone on the inside of the door. Castiel entered only to find Gabriel in a recliner close to the door and at an angle to the door that was positioned so it's back wasn't facing the door but the sitter would have to look over his shoulder to see who had come in. He also had a bottle of beer in hand. "Ah, Castiel, what can I do for you?" Gabriel asked in a board tone as he took a swig and looked away from Castiel.

"Is there any way to strengthen my connection to Heaven?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel turned to look at him. "It's fading?" he asked.

"It is."

"Bummer," Gabriel said as he turned around again.

"Do you know any way to strengthen the connection?"

"Can't say that I do," Gabriel took another swig.

"Do you know anyone that can strengthen the connection?"

"No one that I can think of," Gabriel turned to look at Castiel. "Look, your connection is fading and if what I think is happening is happening, you'll become human. Simple as that." Gabriel turned around again and took another swig.

"But I can't lose my powers, I need them."

"Tough," another swig.

"What will I do without them?"

"Get a day job."

Castiel thought about what Gabriel had said. He watched as Gabriel took another swig. He thought about what he had heard in Heaven, any thing he could use to help him. "I'll be useless in the Apocalypse without them, isn't there any thing you can think of?

"NO THERE IS NOT!" Gabriel shouted taking another, longer drink this time.

At that moment and idea popped into Castiel's head. "What about Archangel Azrael?"

At that question Gabriel spit out his beer. Azrael and Gabriel were rumored to be friends in Heaven and Azrael was known to be able to make connections between Heaven and Earth. Whether it was a connection for an Angel and a vessel or a prophet, Azrael was the angel for the job. Castiel thought Azrael could do the same for him. "How do you know about Azrael?" Gabriel asked, leaning forward in his chair and coughing out beer.

"It was rumored that you two were close and awhile ago Azrael was nowhere to be found in Heaven. If he ran from Heaven, he would have sought you out, right?"

Gabriel stood up, wiped beer from his lips, and turned around to Castiel. "You need to leave," he said, pointing to the door.

"He would have looked for you, wouldn't he have? He could make the connection between me and Heaven strong again, couldn't he?"

"You really need to leave," Gabriel said again more forcefully, pointing again at the door, and coughing out a little more beer.

Castiel took a step forward. "Please, help me," he said.

Gabriel pointed at the door again. "Out," he said jabbing his finger at the door for emphasis. Castiel didn't budge, he just stared at Gabriel. Gabriel continued to point at the door, having a staring contest with Castiel. Gabriel sighed and let his arm drop. He closed his eyes, looked to the side, ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He let his hand drop again. "Azrael isn't going to like me much," he muttered under his breath.

"So, you'll help?" Castiel asked.

Gabriel looked at Castiel."No, I'll talk to Azrael. If he wants to help, he'll help, but it's his choice."

"Thank you," Castiel said as he turned to leave before stopping as another thought hit him. He turned back to ask, "Could you ask if he'll help Bobby Singer, too?"

"Bobby? You mean that old guy?"

"Yes."

"What happened to him that he needs help?"

"In a fight he lost the ability to use his legs."

"Oh, well if I'm talking to him about you, I might as well mention him as well. But I can't make any promises."

"Thank you," and with that said, Castiel turned around, opened the door, and left.

Gabriel plopped down in his chair. He pulled the handle to raise the recliner and watched as his feet popped up. He covered his face with his hands and groaned. "Aazzy's gonna hate me," he muttered. He looked out from between his fingers at his socked feet. _'Might as well get this over with,'_ he thought before disappearing with the sound of beating wings, leaving the apartment empty.

* * *

Posted 3/24/10


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

Gabriel ended up in a bedroom, up against the door. The bed was off to his left and right in front of him sat a desk with a lamp on it. Above the desk was a window with the curtains closed, but no light was penetrating the cracks in the curtains so Gabriel assumed it was night here instead of morning like where he had been. Any other characteristics of the room were lost as Gabriel focused on the person at the desk. The light was on so the person was outlined in light, hunched over doing something. Gabriel suspected homework since the scratching of a pencil could be heard. The build was of a male in his late teens, early twenties. The lamp's cover kept any light from illuminating any defining characteristics.

The idea to turn around and tell Castiel that Azrael had said no looked real good right then. Gabriel didn't want to ruin such a peaceful scene. He could have just turned around and left and Azrael never would have known he had been there. But for some reason he just couldn't. Gabriel reasoned that it was just because he hadn't seen his brother in such a long time that he couldn't just leave. Gabriel just stood there and watched his brother, doing some mindless task, pencil scratching on paper.

"Is there something I can do for you Gabriel?" Azrael asked, startling Gabriel out of his staring. Gabriel backed up against the door in his shock, his left hand touching the doorknob. He grabbed the doorknob to have something to hold on to, whether it was to have something solid to hold on to and stabilize him or if he needed a quick escape and needed to open the door quickly, he didn't know. "It's rude to stare, Gabriel." Azrael said not turning around.

"I-It's rude to talk without looking at the person you're talking to," Gabriel stuttered out his retort.

"True," Azrael said, "but I," he stopped as he scratched something down, "have homework to do."

"Oh, well then I'll just go."

"No stay, we haven't talked in a while."

"O-o.K., then," Gabriel tightened his grip on the knob, as the sound of scratching filled the room. He didn't have to tell Azrael anything, he could just stay and talk. He didn't see a reason to ruin such a peaceful life, or put it in jeopardy. Here Azrael was living a mundane life and if he told Azrael anything and he did restore Castiel's connection that would mean putting him on other angels' radar. That would screw up Azrael's nice normal life. Gabriel really didn't want to be the cause of screwing up his brother's nice, simple, mundane, _human_ life. He knew what this life meant to his brother. He ran away from Heaven because he didn't want to see his brothers fight, Azrael ran away because he didn't want the apocalypse to happen which meant the death of mankind. It would be his powers that connected Michael and Lucifer to their vessels. Unlike Gabriel, Azrael had stood up to their brothers until running away was the only option he had left. Azrael didn't mind pretending and living amongst humans. He preferred it.

"So you came to check up on me?" Azrael asked.

Gabriel tightened his grip on the knob in his hand. "No."

"Then why'd you come?"

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "I don't really know."

Azrael chuckled a little. "I don't believe you."

Gabriel swallowed thickly, opened and closed his mouth a few times, and licked his lips before responding. "You're right, I do know why I came."

"So why?"

"I wanted to see you, and I guess now I finally have a reason."

Another chuckle. "You could have visited any time. So what's this reason that brought you here."

Gabriel swallowed again and licked his lips. For some reason his mouth was always dry. "A-a-an angel is losing his connection to Heaven and came to me for help."

The scratching of the pencil stopped and Azrael put down the pencil. "And you came to me because I can restore the connection."

"Yes."

"You said 'losing'."

"I did."

"As in gradual losing?"

"Yes."

"That's odd seeing as it's usually all at once."

"Well I don't know the whole story."

"Ah, I see."

"Y-y-you don't have to do anything," Gabriel stammered out quickly. "I told him that I'd just talk to you and that it was your decision."

"There must be a reason for the connection to be waning, what is it?" Azrael said ignoring Gabriel's last comment.

"Uh, I think its because he's starting to feel. He's made friends."

"Heh, then why restore the connection? He should be happy to feel something instead of nothing. To be happy to be able to make friends. To not be lonely," Azrael's voice died with the last sentence.

Gabriel looked sadly at his brother. "You have someone close to you, don't you?"

"Yes, but not as close as I'd like."

"Because of what you are."

"Correct."

"Then I'll just tell the other guy you said no and live your _life_. Make friends, get close to people, don't live this sad excuse for a life. _Live_, Azrael, you deserve it."

There was silence as Azrael picked up his pencil and began writing again. "Was there anything else?"

Gabriel remembered that parting comment Castiel left about Bobby. If he mentioned that, Azrael would do something. He tightened his grip on the doorknob and he licked his lips as he thought about what to do.

"Gabriel," Azrael said in a warning tone that meant he wanted an answer.

Gabriel opened and closed his mouth a few more times, the dry feeling returning. "In a fight with a demon, a hunter lost the use of his legs and is looking for a way to walk again." Healing Bobby wouldn't be something big enough to put Azrael on an angel's radar, Gabriel reasoned.

"A hunter huh? They never retire unless they die or go crazy, but they keep people safe," Azrael muttered. "Does this angel know this hunter?" he asked in a louder voice.

"Just say no, please."

There was silence as Azrael scratched away at the paper, waiting for an answer.

Gabriel sighed and closed his eyes. "He does." He knew what was coming.

"Is this angel hunting demons with hunters?"

Gabriel swallowed and closed his eyes tighter. "He is."_ 'Say NO!!' _Gabriel wanted to scream.

The scratching of pencil on paper stopped to be replaced with the sound of rustling paper. The sound of scratching then began again.

Gabriel opened his eyes. "Please don't," be begged.

The pencil was put down then the paper was folded. Azrael propped up his right arm up on the desk, the folded piece of paper in hand. "Give this to the hunter and angel. Tell them to be here at this address, at this time, on this date."

Gabriel didn't make a move to grab the paper. "Aazzy," he begged. He didn't want his brother to put himself at risk. "The hunter's old, he should retire anyway."

"He won't. We both know that."

"There's too much risk."

"There will be lots of people there. It will be easy to hide."

Gabriel didn't move, he just stayed where he was, his grip tight on the knob.

Azrael sighed, "I know you don't want me to do this, but we need all the hunters we can get."

"You're right, I don't want you to do this."

"Is this angel counting on Michael's sword?" Azrael asked, his tone going cold with the mention of the vessel's nick name.

Gabriel thought about his answer before answering. Castiel wasn't hoping Dean would say yes like other angels, so the answer was, "No," he said truthfully.

"There are few like him then," Azrael scooted the chair out and stood up, turned around, then walked over to Gabriel.

Azrael grabbed Gabriel's right hand and put the paper in Gabriel's palm before closing his fingers around it with his own. Gabriel could not see his brother's face because of the lighting, Azrael's face was completely in shadow. "Now go, tell them both I'll help, and come back with any and all questions that either of them might have."

"Aazzy," Gabriel choked out. He wanted his brother to say no, to take back what he had said about helping.

"Brother, I've made up my mind,"Azrael said and Gabriel could hear the sadness in Azrael's voice at not being able to honor his wish.

Gabriel hugged his brother, the action taking Azrael by surprise before he hugged his brother back. Gabriel then left silently leaving Azrael with nothing in his arms but air before they dropped to his sides.

* * *

This will be a crossover. For now it's here because the beginning is all Supernatural and I don't know how often chapters will be posted. So until it crosses over it'll be here.

Also I wanted to get this out before the new episode aired and this does take place right after 'My Bloody Valentine'.

Posted 3/24/10


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL  
**

* * *

Gabriel ended up in Bobby's home after leaving Azrael's. He leaned his back on the door-frame of the living-room.

"Why can't you angels use the door?" Bobby asked as everyone stared at Gabriel. Castiel, who had come back to Bobby's by way of teleporting into the house instead of using the door, who had a blank look on his face, stood closest to the fireplace. Bobby and Dean had cross looks on their faces, Bobby sitting is his wheelchair closet to the door and Dean sitting on the couch, and Sam had a mixture of a guilty and a non-caring look on his face, sitting on the couch opposite of Dean.

Gabriel looked at Castiel, a sad, kicked puppy look on his face. "Azrael said yes," he informed him.

"Who?" Bobby asked, "Wait, what is going on here?"

Gabriel's gaze slowly moved over to Bobby. "Castiel asked me for a way to restore his connection to Heaven," Gabriel said as way of explanation, his voice slow, sad, and defeated. "I said I didn't know a way. He mentioned asking Azrael, so I did."

"Who is Azrael?" Bobby asked.

"Wait, wasn't Azrael that yellow-eyed demon we killed?" Dean asked.

"No, Archangel Azrael is the connecter between Heaven and Earth," Gabriel explained. "He connects vessels to the right angel, so the body can be used by an angel and not be destroyed. He connects prophets to Heaven so the prophet can see what they need to see. The demon you're talking about is Azazel. The difference is two z's and no r and one z and a r.

"Oh," Dean said, "So Cas is going to get his mojo back?"

"Yeah," Gabriel answered, "And Bobby's going to get his legs back."

"What?" Bobby asked with wide eyes.

"Castiel also asked me to ask Azrael to restore your legs," Gabriel explained.

Bobby tuned to look at Castiel. "You asked him for help to help heal my legs?" he asked.

"I did," Castiel said without emotion.

Bobby blinked. "O.K." he said as he turned back to Gabriel.

"I think that's the only reason Azrael agreed to help," Gabriel said. At the strange looks he received he went on, "Azrael likes humans, he actually wants to help humans. He didn't want the Apocalypse to happen saying that it would be the end to mankind and didn't want to be a part of it."

"Wait," Sam spoke up for the first time, for the first time acknowledging the conversation, "How does this angel connect Heaven and Earth?"

"Azrael produces extra Grace," Gabriel answered, "He then putts that Grace into people so the person then becomes a vessel or a prophet. The Grace is the main connecter to Heaven. The Grace also makes it very hard to kill the person. That's why angels can only posses certain people, the bodies can actually live through the possession."

"Yeah but then they're left as a vegetable," Dean muttered remembering Raphael's vessel, not looking at Gabriel.

"That's not always the case," Gabriel said. At Dean's questioning look he continued "Vessels are vessels because of bloodlines, but bloodlines thin out over time. In other words not all the Grace from one generation passes on to the next generation, so when a vessel is needed but the Grace has thinned out, Azrael renews the Grace so the human can be used as a vessel without the vegetable side effects."

"Raphael's vessel turned into a vegetable, why didn't Azrael help him?" Dean asked, not believing a word Gabriel said.

"Azrael ran from Heaven," Castiel said drawing everyone's attention.

"So he's like Gabriel," Dean said.

"No he isn't," Gabriel said, getting defensive. "He ran because it was the last possible choice, I ran because I couldn't stand the arguing," he looked down at his feet and quietly added, "He fought with the others until he couldn't fight anymore."

"So he's not a coward," Dean summed up. Gabriel looked him in the eye and nodded. A comfortable uncomfortable silence settled over the room as the conversation settled in everyone's mind.

"Can I get a beer or something?" Gabriel asked after a while.

"Sure," Bobby answered, "They're in the fridge."

Gabriel made his way across the room to the kitchen before stopping near Bobby. "Here," he gave Bobby the piece of paper Azrael had given to him. "I'll travel between here and Azrael's with any questions you have," he said making his way into the kitchen. He opened the fridge as Bobby unfolded the paper. As Gabriel riffled through the fridge, Bobby read what Azrael had wrote. After grabbing a beer, Gabriel shut the door and turned around to lean against the fridge. Bobby then tuned his wheelchair around to face him.

"O.K." Bobby said gaining Gabriel's attention, "My first question, how are we going to get to Japan?"

* * *

Posted 4/4/10


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

After a small outburst of questions, commotion, outrage, confusion, and general what not, mostly from Dean and Sam, which Bobby silenced rather quickly, Gabriel snapped in an over stuffed chair in front of the fireplace near Castiel. He didn't want to sit near any of the hunters and he was still very depressed that Azrael said he'd help. A lot of questions were then thrown at him, most of which he couldn't answer, so he snapped in a small notebook and pencil to write them down.

Of course the conversation died down after a while, some questions getting answers others being written down, some questions even being repeated. Some of the questions had been why was the location picked, how were they all going to get to Japan, could Dean and Sam go too, and other questions that Gabriel couldn't or fully answer. Gabriel answered the questions as best he could and the ones he couldn't he said he would ask as soon as he got a chance.

Gabriel's thoughts kept going back to Azrael and him agreeing so easily. Azrael had said that there would be a crowd and that meant he could hide, they all could. After he finished his beer, he kept snapping in random sweets to keep his attention on the questions being fired at him and not his brother. Eventually the questions about what was going to happen died down to be replaced by other questions. The first question was from Bobby.

"If you're an archangel why are you still acting like a Trickster?" he asked motioning towards the sucker Gabriel was sucking on.

Gabriel blinked a few times before pulling the sucker out. "I have to keep up appearances, and, besides, its habit now. And it's addictive," he answered.

"All right," Dean said drawing Gabriel's attention, "How 'bout you tell us a little more about Azrael."

Again Gabriel blinked. "Why?" he asked.

"Because if we're going to Japan I want to know what this archangel's like," Dean answered.

Gabriel put the sucker back into his mouth and sank back into his chair. He switched it from side to side in thought before speaking. "Azrael watched humans. It was one thing you could always rely on. His only orders were to connect prophets and vessels, and occasionally protect prophets, but whenever he got the chance to come down to Earth he was overjoyed.

"Unlike most angels, Azrael can be seen in his true form by humans without their eyes turning to liquid. His true voice can't be heard, though. He's a real 'human friendly' angel. The reason he didn't want the Apocalypse to happen wasn't because it was against Father's orders or because he wanted to cleanse the Earth of humans. He didn't want the Apocalypse to happen because he didn't want humans to die in the battle. In wars before we had all seen humans die, but only Azrael took it badly.

"I remember after the first war with Lucifer that there was a little girl who had been caught in the cross fire. The majority of the battle had been fought in an abandoned field but a little girl had wondered in and had gotten killed. No one had noticed until we were called to leave. I noticed that Azrael had stayed behind. When I looked back I noticed that Azrael was on his knees bent over something so I went to go see what it was. He was crying over a little, human girl, holding her tight to his chest.

"I heard the call that we were supposed to leave, that it was the final call, but Azrael didn't. I tried to get him to come and leave the girl but he kept mumbling something I couldn't hear. Finally he stood up but he didn't make a move towards joining our brothers and sisters on the way back to Heaven, he was heading towards a village. When I tried to get him to turn around he mumbled something about a burial.

"I told our brothers and sisters that I'd go get him. He stumbled occasionally not concentrating on his footing or anything. I followed him until we got to the outskirts of the village then stopped. He entered, his concentration only on finding the girl's parents. I asked someone to be my vessel, people were a lot more accommodating to angels back then," Gabriel sent a pointed look at Dean and Sam who glared back. He continued his story. "I found him on his hands and knees in front of the parents. He was begging for forgiveness. He was crying and so was the mother. I went over to them and told him it was time to go. He kept crying that she shouldn't have died and kept asking for forgiveness because he couldn't keep her safe.

"The father said thank you to him for bringing his daughter back and told him that she would receive a proper burial. He also said that he was surprised that an angel would return his daughter and ask for forgiveness. At that point I took a look at Azrael and noticed that he was still in his true form, I also noticed that we were attracting a crowd. He looked shocked at the father but the father just gave him a sad smile.

"After that we left, I dropped off my vessel, and we proceeded back up to Heaven. He told me he didn't want to be in any more wars that a human could get killed in. After that I could always find him watching humans from some place in Heaven." Gabriel finished his story. He looked up at the others in the room.

"So he cares what happens to us, humans, mankind in general?" Dean asked, slightly distrusting Gabriel's answer and story.

"He does," Gabriel said getting defensive, "I didn't even have to tell him anything. He's taking a big risk doing this. If any of our other brothers or sisters find him they can use the extra grace he produces to create more vessels for angels. The war with Lucifer will escalate, and more humans will be caught in the crossfire which Azrael does. Not. Want," Gabriel's voice rose with anger at the end of statement. The look in his eyes dared anyone in the room to challenge him. He then let out a sigh, closing his eyes as he did so, the release of air taking all his anger with it. "I just," he started, "I just, wanted...," he swallowed and gripped the armrests of the chair.

"Wanted to see him," Bobby finished for him.

Gabriel looked up at Bobby with tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah," he said quietly, his head dropping down again.

* * *

Posted 4/24/10


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

Double post so you might want to go back a chapter.

* * *

After a few looks among the hunters and Castile, Gabriel looked back up. "Ya know, I didn't leave Heaven without telling someone," he said.

"You told someone you were leaving?" Dean asked. Gabriel just nodded.

"Let me guess, Azrael," Bobby said. Again Gabriel nodded.

"I knew he wouldn't tell," Gabriel said before his mind brought up an old memory.

*Flashback*

_"They're at it again," Gabriel complained as he sat down next to Azrael._

_"They're always at it," Azrael said offhandedly. They were in Heaven, sitting at the edge of a small pond surrounded by grass and a few rocks. Azrael was laying on his stomach, his chin on his arms that were crossed over a round rock, staring into the pond. He was wearing nothing more then a pair of baggy, white pants that were tied to his waist with a piece of white fabric like a belt. A deep red piece of fabric in a pile near Azrael's side. Gabriel was in a Roman style, long tunic, facing away from the pond, his wing tips dipping in the water. Both were wearing leather sandals Gabriel looked at his brother. Azreal's wings were pure white and flat against his back. He had long, light blond hair tied back with a long leather cord near his shoulder blades and his eyes were lit with an abundance of Grace causing them to glow._

_Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see what his brother was looking at in the pond. It was a scene of everyday life down on Earth. People were scurrying in the market, buying animal skins from the hunters, dyed fabrics from dyers, pots from the potters, fruits and vegetables, and whatever else was needed._

_"Again, Aazzy?" Gabriel sighed, looking away from the scene._

_Azrael gave Gabriel an annoyed look before turning back to the scene in the pond. "At least the only arguing among humans in the market place is squabbling over prices," Azrael said._

_"What's so entertaining about humans?" Gabriel asked._

_Azrael looked at Gabriel like he just asked a question that he should already know the answer to. "They have lives. They have emotions. They're not always arguing about going to war, a war that can destroy the whole world," he said, his voice intense. He looked back at the scene in the pond, "They fall in love, they hate, they make friends, they imagine," he said quietly, letting a small sigh escape._

_A loud shout was heard somewhere behind Azrael and they turned to look at where it had come from, the scenery changing as they did. When they turned back the grass and rocks had been replace by clouds and the pond had been replaced by a hole in the clouds. Gabriel blinked in confusion at the change in scenery. Azrael wrapped his arms around the cloud that used to be the round rock he had been resting his arms on and hugged it to his chest, resting his chin on it, making himself more comfortable. Gabriel's eyebrows raised in confusion at Azrael who seemed to be unfazed at the sudden change._

_"Some humans think this is how angels live. Sitting on clouds and watching from breaks in the cloud cover,"Azrael offered as way of explanation, not raising his head from the scene in the hole, his eyes narrowing in contemplation. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at his brother's attitude before he looked back at the hole. The scene had changed from the market place to inside someone's home. Gabriel watched as a man slapped and yelled at a woman. He looked back at his brother. Azrael looked like he was thinking about something._

_"What's the matter Aazzy?" Gabriel asked._

_"I don't understand," Azrael said not looking up from the scene. "He loves her, I know he does. He does care for her, but when he drinks he gets unreasonably angry and hits her. He knows he should stop, but for some reason he doesn't. She still loves him even after all he's done to her. He is faithful to her and her alone. Also, for her to leave him she would be shunned by the village. Separation is not something that is done."_

_Again more shouts were heard behind Azrael and Gabriel looked at where they were coming from. Gabriel groaned as the shouts grew louder as the angels came closer. He looked back at Azrael who didn't look up at the yelling so Gabriel looked back at the scene before an idea hit him._

_"What if I jumped?" Gabriel asked._

_Azrael's head whipped around to face Gabriel. "What?" he asked._

_"What if I jumped? You know down there," Gabriel pointed down the hole._

_Azrael couldn't help but to stare wide eyed at his brother. "Why?" he asked._

_"To get away from all this, the arguing, the stress, the constant fighting. I love our family, I really do, you know that, but I've had enough of it."_

_"You'd become human to get away? You do know that even if you did, when you'd die you'd just come right back here, right?"_

_"Then I won't become human. I had no plans of becoming human anyway."_

_"Then what would you do?"_

_"Become something supernatural? Maybe a Trickster or something. Something powerful to hide my true nature."_

_Azrael glared at Gabriel. "Tricksters kill Gabriel, you know that right?"_

_Gabriel gulped at the glare he was receiving. "I know that, but they only go after the people to full of themselves, the ones that think they can't be touched, the one's that need to be knocked down off their high horse," he paused and pointed at the hole, the scene in the house still going on, "The ones that need to be taught a lesson."_

_Azrael continued to glare at Gabriel. Then he heard the yelling this time and turned his head in the direction of said yelling. He turned back to Gabriel before dropping his head, never meeting his eyes. "You'd really leave?" he whispered._

_Gabriel blinked at his brother's reaction. Azrael's question was so quiet Gabriel almost missed it, but he didn't miss the extreme amount of sadness the question held. He looked at Azrael, who still wouldn't meet his gaze, then turned away staring at nothing particular. "I would," he said, his voice strong, solid even though he felt none of it. They sat in silence for a while._

_Finally Azrael let out a sigh. "I'll watch over you then," he said._

_Gabriel's head whipped around to stare at his brother wide-eyed. Azrael wasn't looking at him or the scene going on in the hole. He was staring across the hole, eyes not focusing on anything, face displaying no emotion. "I'll watch over you," Azrael repeated, "I'll make sure to keep our brothers and sisters off your trail and keep you unnoticed, but I want you to promise me one thing."_

_Gabriel blinked a few times, not believing what his brother saying, before asking, "What?"_

_Azrael turned and face Gabriel, his eyes hard, cold, and serious. "Promise me you will only go after the ones who deserve a Trickster's tricks and no one else," he said, his voice the same as his eyes._

_Gabriel blinked a few more times before he could answer, Azrael's whole deal catching him off guard. "Yes, I promise," he said, still shocked._

_"What do you promise to do, Gabriel?"_

_Gabriel closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat before opening them and looking at Azrael with the same expression Azrael was giving him. "I promise to only go after the people who deserve a Trickster's tricks and no one else."_

_"And I promise to keep your identity and location safe from our brothers and sisters as long as you keep your promise. I promise to keep an eye one you."_

_"Thank you," Gabriel said. They were surrounded by silence. They each looked around to realize no one was around._

_"Now would be the best time to leave," Azrael said, the sadness returning to his voice. Gabriel nodded not knowing what to say._

_Gabriel stood up and brushed imaginary dirt off his toga. He turned towards Azrael, "I'll be going now."_

_This time it was Azrael's time to nod. "I'll watch your back Gabe."_

_"Come visit next time you're on Earth Aazzy," and with that Gabriel jumped through the hole as Azrael watched his descent._

*Flashback end*

* * *

The scenes going on in the pond/hole are in the past. When? When Gabriel fell, so very far back in time. Next chapter another flashback then more questions.

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS **feel free to ask. I have some questions that will be asked but I could use more. I'll have a character ask the question as long as the question and answer session is going on. I won't say who asked what question and if you don't want the question in the story, just tell me and I'll send a reply with the answer. I won't answer some questions because it would be giving too much away. Thank you in advance!

Posted 4/24/10


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR POE'S 'THE RAVEN'**

* * *

"You know," Dean said, bringing Gabriel out of his memories and back into the present, "You're not supposed to tell anyone when you go into witness protection."

"Witness protection?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "Apparently Gabriel used the cover of a Trickster as his own type of Witness Protection Program."

"Smart," Bobby said as he nodded, "Hide a powerful being behind the image of another powerful being."

"Why did you tell ?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah you could have gotten away cleanly," Sam said.

"It was a good thing I did," Gabriel said with a sad smile, "Or I would have forgotten who I really am."

*Flashback*

_The Trickster was sitting at home. Nothing more then a small cabin in the woods. He had gone there for safety when a few of his tricks had gotten the attention of a few hunters and they decided to hunt him next. The cabin was deep in the woods with no one around for miles. A thunder storm keeping away the campers. He was sitting on his couch, watching TV, and drinking a sweet, fruity drink spiked with a lot of liquor._

_A bright flash of light flooded the cabin followed immediately by a loud crash of thunder that shook the cabin. Something about this storm was different then other storms. The Trickster knew all storms had some sort of power, some sort of energy. They were great for signs, warnings, of events to come, or that had already come to be. Some could even use the power of the storms, control the power for their own gain and use. But usually the storms were just aftereffects of big magical bursts. Or just storms._

_This storm was different. It wasn't an aftereffect, a warning, or a sign. It didn't have the same feel as an aftereffect, which felt like a rush a magic flooding back to its original area. Like someone clapping their hands together, filling an empty space. Or a warning or a sign which felt like a hot humid breeze sweeping into town and staying there, smothering and staggering._

_This storm had its own power. It wasn't filling a magic void or building up magic for a spell of some kind. It also had been right above him for far to long for it to be a normal storm. The power felt familiar, he just couldn't place where he had felt it._

_Another flash and crash filled the cabin. This time though it was followed by a knocking on the Trickster's door._

_He looked at the door and raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting anyone and anyone out in this storm was crazy. "'And then there was a rapping, a rapping at my chamber door'," he quoted in a mumble under his breath as he got up and headed to the door._

_He opened the door a crack, already annoyed with whoever was on the other side. The overhang of the cabin kept the rain from coming in. It was pouring, and so dark the Trickster couldn't even see who had knocked. Then the lightning flashed again only to reveal that someone was leaning up against the left side of the door frame. Realizing someone was there but his shadow was covering the person's face, the Trickster opened the door more and moved out of the way so some light could hit the person's face._

_To say the least he was surprised. There, leaning against the door frame was a man. He was half naked with white pants with a piece of white fabric that the person was using as a belt and leather sandals. Mud had gotten all over the person's feet and had also gotten on the person's pants especially near the ankle and all the way up to the knee on one leg as if he had fallen. Over the right shoulder of the man was a deep red piece of cloth that had a gold stitch close to the edge. The fabric was long enough to reach the ground in both the front and back and had also gotten mud on it and it looked to be folded so that it was wider then it seemed to be. The man was leaning against his left hand which was gripping the door frame panting, his right hand hanging limply by his side, causing the piece of fabric to slip from his shoulder. He had long, light blond hair. The person was drenched and soaked to the bone and looked like a drowned cat._

_But what caught the Trickster's attention was the white wings the man had. They were dragging on the ground because of the water log and probably exhaustion. They had scorch marks on them but were strangely free of mud._

_The Trickster looked back up to the man's face. Something about this man was bugging the Trickster but he couldn't put his finger on it. The man's eyes, that were closed, opened to reveal dead, lifeless eyes and the niggling sensation in the back of his head told him that those eyes were wrong, that they shouldn't be that way. And then the person spoke._

_The name was quiet, mumbled, and the storm made it near impossible to hear but the Trickster heard it none the less. "Gabriel," and then the person fainted._

* * *

The flashback isn't over yet, but this was a good place to stop. Sorry for the cliffhanger.

Thanks to **Castiel Girl 93** and **Shadowed Knight **for the good criticism.

Posted 6/9/10


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_*Flashback (con't)*_

_Out of shock at seeing someone in front of him faint, the Trickster threw out his hands to catch the person, his body on autopilot. He caught him and staggered under the new weight slightly. But his mind wasn't on the person in his arms, but on what was coming back to him._

_It was like an amnesia patient regaining their memories. It all came back in flood. The Trickster, Loki, not being a Trickster at all but Archangel Gabriel, the reason he had left Heaven, his time in Heaven, and more importantly who the person in his arms was. He looked down at Azrael with wide eyes. He now knew why those eyes looked wrong, they weren't alive. Azrael's eyes were always bright and alive, glowing with Grace, not dead and empty._

_He looked at his brother's back. His hair was stuck to his back and not tied back like usual. His wings were water logged, too heavy to bend at the wings' shoulders so they were unnaturally straight instead of bent so they wouldn't drag on the ground. His feathers were plastered to his wings and looked like a single white piece of fabric. Gabriel couldn't help but to think that they would stink as they dried out._

_He felt his brother's shallow breathing on his chest. He lowered his brother slowly to the floor. He then turned him on to his right side, the red cloth falling off with the action, before turning him more as he moved him into a sitting position so he could move Azrael's wings so he could lay him down. He moved the wings off to the sides before lowering Azrael to the floor._

_He looked his brother over. Azrael's breathing was shallow and coming in short pants. He moved to kneel at his brother's left side, near his head, being careful not to crush his brother's wings as he moved around. He licked his lips as he reached for his brother's shoulder to shake him, scared of those dead eyes meeting his. He hesitated before placing his finger tips on his brother's left shoulder and gave a soft push. "Azrael," he said quietly. Nothing happened. He tried again pushing a little harder and speaking a little louder. Again he was met by nothing. He tried a few more times, each time pushing harder and getting louder. He was also starting to get worried. After a while he stopped and looked at his brother again. Some of the water had dried but his breathing was still the same._

_Curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to his brother's face. He placed his right index finger lightly on Azreal's left eyelid and moved the eyelid to reveal the eye underneath. His fears were confirmed when he saw it. It hadn't been a trick of the light, Azreal's eyes were empty and devoid of Grace._

_He knew his brother wouldn't lose his wings if he lost all his Grace like other fallen angels. It was near impossible for Azrael of fully lose his Grace and fall completely. The Grace would just slowly build back up and Azrael would be right back to his old self. He'd never fully lose his Grace even if he tried. He could never be fully human. Even if tried to become human._

_But that was what struck Gabriel as odd, Azrael knew how much Grace he could lose without this happening. Azrael knew how much Grace could be lost without trouble. He couldn't figure out why his brother had lost so much Grace. It didn't make sense for his brother to lose this much Grace. It wasn't like his brother to do this to himself._

_He let go of the eyelid and watched as it slid close. He let the breath he didn't know he had been holding out in a long breath from his mouth as he wiped his right hand over his face as he thought about what to do. He couldn't tell his family, that would announce where he was, and as much as he loved his brother, he valued his freedom._

_He looked over at what consisted of his living quarters. A small kitchen with a window behind him, an empty space with another window in front of him, a couch, coffee table, and TV made up the living room and bedroom. He looked at the couch to his brother then back again. He snapped his fingers and the coffee table disappeared and the couch turned into a fold away bed that had the bed popped out. The TV was were it always was only now it was at the foot of the bed._

_He looked down at his brother and wondered exactly how he was going to do what he wanted to do. He sighed, it wasn't going to be easy but it could be done none-the-less. He moved his right hand under Azrael's neck to support it, then lifted himself up so he could place his left foot on the other side of Azrael's left wing. Then he slipped his left arm under Azrael's knees and pulled him close._

_Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed out through his nose before opening his eyes again. He assessed the situation. He was squatting at his brother's side with his brother's left wing in-between his legs and spread out in an uncomfortable way to lift someone, and he still had to get his brother to the fold away bed. True he could just snap his fingers and move his brother but since he didn't know how his brother had lost his Grace it could be a dangerous action._

_He leaned over his brother and then grunted as he lifted his brother. He heard his brother's wings slide up off the floor. It wasn't the most comfortable position to be carried in but the wings got in the way of a proper hold. As he stood up straight, Gabriel slid his right arm so he could rest Azrael's neck in the crook of his arm and grab Azrael's upper right arm._

_Now came the hard part. Gabriel turned to walk over to the fold away bed. The hard part about moving Azrael was the fact that his wings weren't completely off the floor and were still dragging between Gabriel's legs. Gabriel had to be careful to keep Azrael's wings between his legs so he didn't step on them as he walked. It made carrying the unconscious angel even harder._

_He ended up at the side of the fold away and stopped. He wondered how to make his brother comfortable. He could put his brother on his stomach which was the easier way or put his brother on his back and snap in a lot of pillows to make his brother comfortable, because sleeping on wings wasn't comfortable unless you had a lot of pillows to keep the weight off of them. Or he could lay him on his side, also easy but not an ideal way to dry out wings._

_He decided on the one of easier ways. He bent down and placed his brother on his side and again Azrael's wings were getting in the way again. He scooted Azrael more towards the center before picking up Azrael's wings one wing at a time. He started with Azrael's left wing, bending it at the elbow of the wing so it was off the floor and against his brother's back before doing the same with the right then he pushed his brother onto his stomach. Now that the hard part was over all that was left was the easy part. He spread Azrael's wings back out, starting with the right then going around the back of the fold away to do the same with the left, so that they were at their full wingspan and stretched out over the sides of the fold away bed._

_He looked down at his unconscious brother. With Azrael's wings spread out they'd dry faster, wet wings were rather uncomfortable. He snapped in a pillow and put it under his brother's head then snapped a blanket over his brother, up to the nape of his brother's neck. The blanket draped over the sides of the bed except where it laid on over his wings. This still didn't make any sense to him but until he got an answer he'd make his brother comfortable. It was the least he could do._

_Gabriel yawned, his jaw stretching to its limit. He was beat. He looked back at his now occupied couch, the couch that had once been his bed. He looked around the small cabin. There was no more room for another couch. He made an annoyed noise mixed with a growl in the back of his throat. He sighed before an idea popped into his mind. He snapped his fingers and a set of stairs appeared behind the couch, leading to the now formed second floor. He made his way up the stairs and crashed, face down on the soft bed in the center of the room. He just barely snapped his fingers to turn off the lights before he fell asleep._

_Gabriel woke up mere hours later. The storm outside had died away completely having lost it's power source. Actually the lightning and thunder had died as soon as Azrael had passed out, though the rain had continued to fall, though not as much as it had been falling. It was still dark out. Gabriel wondered what had woken him up when he heard a weird mumbled moaning noise coming from downstairs. He got out of bed to see where the noise was coming from. He walked to the stairs by the only light available, the light coming from the windows downstairs that was currently coming up through the hole in the floor that led to the staircase leading downstairs. Gabriel looked down at the stairs through the hole in the floor then around the new floor of the cabin. How could he be so distracted as not to not put in windows. He snapped his fingers and a window appeared in the wall opposite the bed. With the main pain out of the way he made his way downstairs._

_Again he was met with another annoyance. He had also forgotten to add a banister when making the staircase. He growled silently at his lack of attention to detail. He was supposed to make detail precise, physical illusions. If he was getting sloppy that was not a good sign. Especially when it came to keeping up with his false identity. He heard the sound again and made his way down the rest of the stairs._

_He approached the right side of the couch since it was closest to the stairs. The light from the windows didn't make it this far into the room so all he could see was a lump on the newly formed fold away. The lump arched up off the fold away with another moan. Gabriel focused on what he wanted and a small nightlight blinked into existence behind him with a soft glow. He didn't want to snap his fingers in case he woke up the person in the bed. Azrael's form was illuminated by the dull light._

_He was arching up off the bed. He had turned over in his sleep and was getting the weight of his body off of his wings. Gabriel sighed. He focused some more and a bunch of pillows popped into existence on the bed beside him. He put them under Azrael's arched back to make his brother more comfortable. He paused with a pillow in his hands before he trailed his left hand over Azrael's right wing. The wing was still a little damp under the feathers but it was dryer then it had been. He went over to his brother's other side and put more pillows underneath him. He made sure to put a pillow underneath Azrael's spine between his wings instead of on both sides of his back and squish his wings. Again, he felt the wing on Azrael's left side only to find the same dampness as the right wing. After he was done he made his way to Azrael's head and lifted him up to put more pillows under his shoulders and head. When he was done and made sure his brother was sleeping peacefully he erased the nightlight from existence and made his way back upstairs to his own bed._

* * *

Yes more flashback this chapter and next chapter too. Sorry 'bout that.

**I'M STILL IN NEED OF QUESTIONS IF ANYONE HAS ANY! **I thank **Yawwii **for my only question, thank you. Now as soon as the giant flashback is ended I can answer it.

Posted 7/9/10


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_Flashback (con't)_

_Gabriel groaned as he woke up. The sunlight from the window was shining in his eyes. He snapped his fingers and the window moved to the wall that was furthest from the stairs, instead of right in front of him. He turned on to his stomach to try to get back to sleep. A few seconds ticked by before he groaned again and gripped his pillow tightly. It occurred to him that he had to wake up, he had company downstairs._

_He stretched and yawned then flipped onto his back before throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up and walked over to the stairs before proceeding down them. As he came down he looked over at Azrael who was still sleeping. When his feet hit the floor he made his way over to the back of the couch and leaned over it. He noticed that Azrael's breathing was even and calm. He moved towards the kitchen and rummaged around for something, whether it was just for something to do or for something to eat he wasn't sure. He sighed as he realized he was making far too much noise and decided to just make coffee instead._

_As he snapped a coffee maker into existence, because he didn't keep many appliances in his house since he didn't stay in one place too long, the coffee already starting to drip, he went outside to check the morning after the storm his brother caused. He stepped out onto the porch and blinked. It was beautiful._

_Gabriel knew then what it was that made the power of the storm familiar, Azrael was using Grace to create a storm. A _lot_ of Grace if the size of the storm was anything to go by. The forest was beautiful. The Grace had done wonders for the environment._

_Gabriel went back inside and pored himself a mug of coffee. He then went to grab the sugar bowl before stopping himself. He blinked at the bowl who's content had been a thing that he constantly craved since he became a Trickster. He withdrew his hand and took a sip of the coffee. It was bitter and he made a face at the taste. He took another sip before he shook his head and grabbed the sugar bowl. He added two spoonfuls instead of half the bowl as he usually would. He went back outside and snapped in a wooden rocking-chair off to the right side of the door, leaving the door open in case Azrael woke up. He rocked slowly while enjoying his coffee.__The forest really was beautiful. The smell was fresher, too. The Grace had brought new life to the forest, giving it a peaceful atmosphere. It had been a long time since he had relaxed like this, he didn't want it to end.__the fold away it wasn't going to be easy to do so. He looked from the T.V. to his brother then back then sighed._

_After a while he finished his coffee and just sat back and relaxed. Then he heard a voice. It was soft and mumbled. He turned his head so he was looking at the door and into the cabin as much as possible. He could only see a small part of the kitchen so he tried leaning on the arm of the rocking-chair to see more but was only rewarded with more kitchen. "Aazzy," he called out only to be met with the same mumbling. Worried he got up out of the chair, taking his mug with him and causing the chair to rock, as he made his way inside._

_Inside Azrael seemed to be awake. His eyes were open and staring up at the ceiling and he was mumbling something Gabriel couldn't hear. Gabriel made his way over to his brother's side and kneeled by his brother's side._

_Azrael was indeed awake and mumbling, but he wasn't mumbling anything that made sense, and he had a thin layer of sweat covering his forehead. He was switching among languages between sentences, in the middle of sentences, and even in the middle of words. He was even changing his voice and accent so he wasn't speaking in the same pitch, as if he couldn't decide on a voice. It was also fast and low so Gabriel couldn't hear most of it and what he could hear he couldn't catch._

_But what caught Gabriel's attention the most was his brother's eyes. There was still no life in them, no spark, no grace, nothing. They were still a dead man's eyes and that scared the shit out of Gabriel._

_He ran to the sink and grabbed a towel from out of thin air, not even noticing he had conjured one, and soaked it. He squeezed out the excess water before knelling at his brother's side again. He folded the towel in fourths in a fan fold and placed it on his brother's head then unfolded the top flap so Azrael's eyes were covered._

_He sat back and pulled his legs out from under him so he was sitting on the floor. He brought his right leg up and rested his right forearm on his knee and bent his left leg so the bottom of his foot was against the inner part of his right foot. He placed his left hand behind him so he could lean on it._

_Azrael was still mumbling in his sleep as if nothing had happened._

_Gabriel stared at his brother. Something wasn't sitting right with him, and as soon as Azrael woke up he'd find out what it was._

_By night time Azrael still hadn't woken up, and Gabriel was getting worried. Azrael was still mumbling. When Gabriel had taken the towel off his head Azrael's eyes had not changed at all and he noticed the towel had dried. He had checked Azrael's temperature by placing his hand on his brother's forehead only to discover that his brother in fact did have a really high fever. Any fever was very unusual for an angel considering that they couldn't get sick like normal humans and this worried Gabriel even more. He had repeated the process with the towel, this time bringing over a large bowl filled with ice water and set it beside him._

_He sat back and watched his brother like he had that mourning for any change and when none occurred after a few minutes he stood up. He decided to watch some T.V. but since his brother was on_

_He didn't want to leave his brother's side in case something did happen and he didn't want to sit in an uncomfortable chair. He also wanted to be in easy reach of his brother in case something did happen so moving Azrael was also out of the question because it involved carrying his brother upstairs since he still didn't want to risk using magic to send his brother anywhere not knowing what could happen. Also carrying his brother up stairs didn't appeal too much to him since carrying him from the front door had been such a hassle._

_Gabriel sighed again and did the only thing that suited all his needs and hoped that he didn't disturb Azrael too much. He picked up the bowl of ice water he had set beside him and placed it on the end table beside the couch that was beside him. Then, very carefully, he lifted the blanket that was covering his brother and pulled it down slightly then lifted his brother's left wing._

_Gabriel felt the muscles of the wing tense and the volume of Azrael's mumbling rose slightly. It was still untranslatable but the actions caused Gabriel to pause in the middle of his actions. "Shh, Aazzy, its O.K. it's just me," Gabriel said to try to sooth his brother. It didn't work at first so Gabriel didn't move any further. After a while Azrael's voice lowered back to what it had been before, but his wings were still tense. Gabriel lifted his brother's wing up further before slipping in under it and the blanket before setting them both over his lap. He also noticed that Azrael's wing relaxed after he had let it go and the fact that it had tensed in the first place slightly unnerved him._

_He snapped his fingers to turn on the T.V. then looked at his brother to see if any change had occurred at the simple action. No change had happened and Gabriel wasn't sure if he was thankful or worried. He snapped his fingers like most would press the buttons on a remote to channel surf. He'd occasionally check on his brother by his side for any change and when he saw none he went back to the T.V. or he'd change the washcloth on his brother's forehead._

_Before he knew it Gabriel had fallen asleep by his brother's side._

_

* * *

_

Yes more flashback this chapter and maybe for a few chapters after this as well. I have no idea when this is going to end, sorry. Actually I don't know why I'm complaining some people don't mind the flashback.

**I still need a few more questions. I have one and a few of my own, but I want to know if you guys, girls, gentalmen, ladies, monsters, demons, angels, aliens, whatever you are want to know anything.**

Oh yeah one more thing, **HAPPY HALLOWEEN, ALL SAINTS DAY, DIO DE MURTO **(I think I typed that right)**, OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU MAY CELEBRATE AT THIS TIME OF YEAR.**

**

* * *

**

**Posted 10/24/10**


	10. Chapter 10

****************

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL **

_______________________********_________________

_______****_

**

* * *

**

________

________

_Flashback (cont)_

________________________

The next morning everything was the same as it was the night before.

Gabriel woke up with a bad crick in his neck from sleeping sitting up. He straightened up and stretched before carefully maneuvering around his non-responsive brother. When he lifted Azrael's wing the same tensing of muscles occurred that had occurred last night. Gabriel didn't like it. He knew something was wrong if a reaction like that occurred from such a simple action. But since his brother was unresponsive he figured he'd just ask when Azrael woke up.

Gabriel got to his feet and stretched completely, a few pops coming from his back. He snapped off the T.V. that was still on then went to the kitchen to make coffee.

He took care of his brother much like he had the day before, going out in the morning to find his brother's crash site, instead of going out for a cup of coffee. He found it quite a distance from his cabin. It wasn't much, just a large crater about 30 yards in diameter and 15 yards deep. He figured Azrael was trying to slow his descent but wasn't very successful at it. He slowly lowered himself into the crater and looked around. Nothing was there except for a long, thin piece of leather that was covered in mud that he realized Azrael used to use to tie back his hair. Gabriel picked it up and looked at it. The tie back was ruined and unsalvageable. Gabriel wrapped it up in a handkerchief he pulled from thin air and put it in his pocket anyway. He looked over the crater again before finding nothing else and climbing out.

He looked back down at the crater and realized that he had not found any weapons. He looked around the immediate area and still didn't see any weapons. He walked back to the cabin the way he hoped Azrael had. He watched the ground as he walked. There were no tracks to indicate if his brother had taken this path or not due to the rain washing any away. He continued down the path anyway hoping to find something. By the time he had made it back, he was empty handed and hungry.

He checked on his brother to find no change. He re-wet and replaced the cloth on his brother's head, still using part of it to cover the vacant stare. Then, to see if he had missed something, he lifted the blanket that was covering his brother to find Azrael's sword was tucked into his belt at his left side. Gabriel wondered slightly how he could have missed it before going to remove it.

He placed his right hand on the handle and started to remove it when he found Azrael's right hand on his wrist. Gabriel looked up to his brother's face to notice that there was still no change and the action was involuntary. He looked back at his brother's hand when he noticed Azrael's grip tightening on his wrist.

"Aazzy," he said, "let go." Nothing happened and Azrael's hold kept getting tighter. "Aazzy, come on let go." Gabriel tried to pull his hand away but with no luck. "Oww, Azrael, you're hurting me. Let. Go." Gabriel put his left foot on the side of the bed for leverage and pulled with his left hand on his wrist and tugged. "Aazzy, this isn't funny anymore." In desperation to get his wrist free without his brother breaking it, he let go of the sword. Azrael let go of Gabriel's wrist and Gabriel fell back onto his backside.

Gabriel rubbed his wrist before looking back at his brother. He blinked. Azrael was in the same position he was before their little fight for the sword. "Fine, poke yourself on it for all I care," Gabriel pouted before getting up, tucking his brother back in and going to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat.

After his meal, which consisted of honey glazed ham, candied yams with more brown sugar and marshmallows then yams, and a big slice of chocolate cake with enough icing to make a diabetic fall into a coma, he checked on his brother again. Azrael was still mumbling incoherently and still had an overly high fever. Again he re-wet and replaced the cloth and went about his day.

He washed Azrael's deep red cloth and hung it out to dry outside. The cloth was 14 feet long and 3 feet wide. Gabriel wondered sometimes how it didn't fall off his brother's shoulder. His brother might've been seven feet tall but even folded in half width wise the cloth still was too big for his shoulder. After he had finished with that he walked around the woods.

He simply relaxed; it was something he hadn't done in a while. He was either performing Trickster duties or running from hunters due to his pranks. It was different just doing nothing. After a while he came to a clearing and laid down, his hands behind his head for a make shift pillow. Without meaning to he fell asleep.

He awoke to the setting sun. He watched as it set, then got up to make the journey back home. He made it home just before it got too dark to see.

Again he checked on his brother. He sighed when he realized nothing had changed and re-wet the cloth before replacing it again. Again he ate but this time the meal containing nothing but desserts. He said goodnight and went up to bed.

________________________________________

With a few changes, such as sleeping arrangements, meals, which included lots of sweets and little to no vegetables, and daily activities, this routine of Gabriel's, of checking on his brother only to find no change, went on for six months.

_______________________

* * *

_

Ah, I can see an end to this flashback. Next chapter if all goes well, this long, monster, pain in the but flashback will end, yeah! Sorry but this story probably won't be updated for awhile due to the fact that my other story is long over due for one.

I'll ask this question for these last two chapters of flashback then I'll stop until later in the story.

**DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I CAN USE FOR THE STORY ABOUT ANYTHING SO FAR?**

* * *

**Posted 11/24/10**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

****

**

* * *

**

_Flashback (cont)_

_Like the first night that Azrael arrived Gabriel woke up in the middle of the night. He had felt that something was off. He listened closely for any noise only to hear none. He bolted upright and listened again, still nothing. He got out of bed as quickly and quietly as possible and made his way downstairs. __  
__  
He was careful as he made his way down the banisterless stairs, since he had installed them he never thought to put a banister on them. He went to Azrael's side as soon as his feet hit the floor. Like the first night he willed in night light and looked his brother over. __  
__  
Azrael was as quiet as death. No muttering, no moaning, absolutely nothing except for slow, rhythmic breathing. Azrael was finally, actually sleeping. __  
__  
Gabriel blinked at the scene before him, a small smile gracing his lips. He willed the night light to disappear before going back upstairs with one thought on his mind, tomorrow his brother would wake up. __  
__  
Gabriel had woken up at nine, made breakfast, eaten it, all while waiting for his brother to wake up. He had checked on Azrael's fever only to find out it had not gone away. It had cooled to some extent but Azrael still had a slight fever which Gabriel still found weird, but weird or not he had replaced the dry cloth after he had re-wet it hoping it might wake up his brother faster. He had also checked his brother's eyes. They weren't dead anymore which Gabriel was grateful for but they still didn't have the same amount of Grace they once held. __  
__  
Gabriel was tempted to wake his brother but instead decided on waiting for his brother to wake up on his own. Instead he looked around his cabin. What had once been a hideout he could turn to for safety when things got ruff or he needed a break from the world had turned into something else over the last six months. What had once been a nearly bare cabin now held appliances in the kitchen along with a table and a bathroom. __  
__  
He looked back at the reason he had transformed his hideaway and wondered when his brother would wake up. __  
__  
His brother didn't wake up until a little after noon. Gabriel was just starting to make lunch when he heard a noise only to realize his brother was waking up. "Good morning sleepy head," he said cheerfully as his brother groaned and stretched. "Easy there," he said as he made his way over to the fold away, "You've been out of it for half a year." __  
__  
He stopped a little bit away from the fold away and watched as his brother sat up causing the wet cloth on his head to fall into his lap and stretched some more. Azrael then put his arms in his lap and bent over to flap out his stiff wings. When he was done he sat up straight again and looked around. __  
__  
Gabriel moved closer and sat on the edge of the bed, causing Azrael to look at __him__. "Good morning," Gabriel said again with a smile. __  
__  
Azrael smiled at his brother. "Good morning," he said, his voice a mix of male tenors. __  
__  
Gabriel's smile grew at hearing his brother's voice actually sounded recognizable. Unlike him and his brothers and sisters, people could see Azrael's true form without Azrael needing a vessel and their eyes turning to liquid, but like his brothers and sisters his true voice could not be heard. So he had found a way t__o com__municate with people by blend__ing different voices together since his body wouldn't let itself settle with just one voice. In other words it sounded as if a bunch of people were saying the same thing at the same time. It was a little weird but now at least he could understand his brother. __  
__  
Gabriel leaned forward and put his hand to his brother's forehead. "Still have a slight fever," he muttered, mostly to himself, "You've been out of it for six months, ya know that? Oh well it doesn't matter now just take a shower and I'll have lunch ready when you're done." Gabriel got up from where he was sitting on the bed. "The bathroom's through there," he said, pointing to the door that was directly opposite the front door. __  
__  
Azrael stood up and made his way over to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside was a sink with a medicine cabinet over it, a toilet on the left side of the door, a shower stall with frosted windows and a towel rod on the door on the right side, along with a small wire bench to sit clothes on, and a large, deep Whirlpool tub that was half sunk into the floor and half above the floor was right in front of him and beyond that was a big bay window showing the forest beyond. And unlike the rest of the cabin, the bathroom didn't look like it was part of a cabin. It had blue walls, white tile flooring, and a white ceiling. __  
__  
"Not to shabby, huh?" Gabriel asked from right behind Azrael. Azrael moved off to the left side so his brother could enter. Gabriel entered and set down a pair of jeans and boxers on the bench then made his way over to the shower to hang a few towels over the rod. Then he opened the door and placed a washcloth over a small rod near the soap before snapping his fingers to raise the shower head for someone of Azrael height. "O.K., well it's all ready for ya. The jeans and boxers are for when you're done, you've been spying on humans for years so I hope I don't have to explain anything about them," Gabriel looked over his shoulder at his brother to see Azrael blush slightly and look away. He turned back to arranging the new articles of clothing, "Leave your dirty clothes on the bench, and I'll get to them later. And don't worry about running out of hot water," Gabriel said as he made his way back to the door. __  
__  
"Thank you," Azrael said, this time his voice sounding like a bunch of caring mothers. __  
__  
"Don't mention it. Ya've been on my couch for the last six months, you're starting to stink," Gabriel said as he reached for the door. Azrael smiled at him for the hospitality. Before Gabriel closed the door he watched as his brother looked for something with his hands in his hair. "Yeah about the leather tie for your hair," Azrael looked at him slightly confused, "It was ruined when I found it so when you're done I'll whip ya up a new one." Azrael nodded before going to remove the sword from his side and Gabriel shut the door. __  
__  
Azrael slipped the sword from his hip and laid it down on the wire bench, next to go was the long piece of fabric that served as a belt, and, with nothing to hold them up, his pants were quick to follow. He also laid these down on the bench and opened the door to the shower and stepped in. __  
__  
Soon he had the water at a comfortable temperature and was enjoying the feel of water on his skin. He closed his eyes at the comfort of the water washing away his six month sleep. He turned to get his back and spread his wings to wash them only to get stopped from fully expanding them due to the walls of the shower. His eyes opened wide at the realization and he started to hyperventilate. As realization of where he was sunk in his breathing calmed down. He breathed in one last deep, calming breath before closing his eyes again. He spread his wings as far as they would go and continued to enjoy the feel of the warm water on his skin and wings. __  
__  
After a little while he grabbed the shampoo that was nearby and opened it. A strange, sweet sent assaulted his senses causing a slight moment of confusion. He looked at the opening of the bottle and brought it up to his nose to find the source of the smell. Only his brother would like something this sweet. He closed the bottle, returned it to its spot, and looked around the shower for something else. He found three different bottles of shampoo, including the first one he had found, all with varying degrees of sweetness, three matching conditioners, and two 2-in-1 shampoo and conditioners. He blinked in confusion at all the bottles before picking one up then another. They were all still fairly full. He smiled at his brother's thoughtfulness. __  
__  
He grabbed one of the 2-in-1's that was less sweet then the other and followed the instructions on the bottle, repeating five times, before grabbing a conditioner that had a slight tropical floral scent. He read the instructions before applying a huge amount to his hair and rubbing it in. Next he grabbed a body wash that had a floral scent and worked it into a thick lather, keeping his wings pushed up so the shoulders of the wings kept water from hitting his head and washing out the conditioner early. He only did his upper body seeing as his balance was currently compromised. __  
__  
After he was done with as much of his body as he could reach, and the strain on his wings became too much, he let his wings fall into a more comfortable position and rinsed out his hair. Then he grabbed the body wash again and did his wings. Not being able to spread his wings to their full extent made it harder and sent a chill up his spine despite the warm water. After great difficulty he was finally able to get to all of his wings and lost a few feathers with due to the scrubbing. He did the washed his lower body before he rinsed one more time. __  
__  
He still didn't want to get out even though he was done. The water was still warm even though he had been in there for God knows how long. It just felt so _good._  
__  
He put in more conditioner before turning face the shower, enjoying how the water felt on his skin. After a while he turned back around so he could wash the conditioner out of his hair and enjoy the warm water on his wings. A few more feathers were worked loose and fell out only to get stuck by the drain. He paid them no mind though as he ran his fingers through his hair. __  
__  
Long after he was clean and no more soap resided on his body, Azrael got out and turned to the towels hanging over the towel rod on the door. He wrapped one around his lower body and wrapped the other around his hair. He shook out his wings to get rid of the excess water. It didn't work to completely dry them out completely but it helped. He then proceeded to look around Gabriel's bathroom for something that would work better. He came away successful after looking in a drawer and found a hair dryer. __  
_

__

_He used the hair dryer to dry out his wings and after they were completely dry, warm, and fluffy, he dried the rest of himself off. When he was completely dry he placed the towels on the bench and put on the boxers and jeans that Gabriel had supplied him with and left the bathroom. _

* * *

Hi everyone. Last chapter I said that I saw the light at the end of the tunnel for this flashback right? Well apparently it was a train. So after I jumped out of the way I saw the real light. Or at least I hope it is the real light and not another train. One near death experiance is enough for me right now.

Oh and if anyone is confused on Azrael's voice think of it like a chior. A bunch of people singing the same song but if you listen closely you can hear individual voices or different octaves being sung at the same time.

Any questions for the characters to ask? I promise this is the last time I will ask this (because it is probably getting on your nerves, am I right?).

* * *

Posted 2/11/11


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_*Flashback (con't)*_

_Gabriel was on the couch watching T.V. when Azrael came out. "Have a nice shower?" he asked as he got up to turn off the T.V. _

_Azrael just nodded as he waited for Gabriel to say what would happen next since he had no idea what to do. _

_Gabriel turned to his brother and a small smile graced his lips. He walked towards the kitchen table and pulled out the chair closest to Azrael, the one that was facing the front door. "Come sit down," he said, "Lets do something with that hair of yours," a brush appeared out of nowhere in his hand. _

_Azrael sat down at the table as Gabriel started to brush through his brother's hair. He watched as his brother relaxed under his actions. Azrael stretched his legs out in front of him, under the table, as far as they would go. His head fell slightly back and Gabriel didn't complain that the action made his job a little more difficult. His brother was finally relaxing; he had nothing to complain about. Azrael stretched out even more, his body moving to sit on the edge of the chair, his head falling back even more, his eyes falling closed. _

_Then Azrael started purring, really purring. Azrael really sounded like a bunch of cats and Gabriel chuckled at the affect he was having on his brother. "Relaxed?" Gabriel asked and Azrael nodded. "So, what's been going on back home?" _

_Azrael stopped purring and opened his eyes. "Can we not talk about home right now?" he asked, his voice sounding like a couple of depressed teenagers. _

_Gabriel stopped at the sound of the depression in his brother's voice. "Sure," he said as he picked up where he left off. After a little while Azrael's eyes slid closed once again. Gabriel could tell that his brother wasn't as relaxed as he once was and he was curious as to why his brother was avoiding the topic of home but Gabriel didn't prod anymore then he already had. He could save his questions until later. _

"_Couldn't we just chalk it all up to the fact that I wanted to see you?" Azrael asked, sounding like a bunch of hopeful kids. _

"_Sure," Gabriel said, 'For now,' he added mentally. After that the spent the time in silence, Gabriel continued his brushing and Azrael relaxed even more. After a while Gabriel broke the silence. "Flowers?" he asked. _

"_Mmmhmm," Azrael mumbled, "The rest were too sweet for me," sounding like a bunch of random people. _

"_Strange, they're not sweet enough for me." Gabriel finished his brushing and with a little concentration brought a bunch of different ribbons and tie backs, including a leather one, into existence and onto the table. "O.K. all done," he said and his brother sat up. "Pick one," Gabriel gestured to the pile on the table. As his brother sorted through the pile an idea hit Gabriel. "Or," he said as he snapped his fingers, "there's this." He presented what he had in his hand to his brother who took it and looked it over thoughtfully. _

"_What is it?" Azrael asked as he held the black, stretchy circle. _

"_It's a hair band. So, what do ya say?" _

_Azrael handed the hair band back to Gabriel. "O.K." And with that Gabriel put his brother's hair into a ponytail that was at the top of Azrael's shoulders. _

"_O.K." Gabriel said, "Now we can eat." And with a snap of his fingers a seven course dinner sat on the table. Well, a seven course dinner if you counted the five different desserts as a course each. _

_Azrael stared at the spread as Gabriel started shoving food in his mouth. Azrael ate at a slower pace than his brother. He savored each bite like it was the first bit of food he had eaten in months and even though this was technically true, he was an angel and angels didn't need to eat. It was just an all around heavenly experience. When he got to the dessert he started choking on all the sugar after a few bites. _

_His brother noticed, "Something the matter?" Gabriel asked. _

"_Too much sugar," Azrael said as he pushed the dessert away. _

_Gabriel looked down at the chocolate cake he had been eating. It wasn't too much sugar for him, but considering he was supposed to be the trickster god Loki, the matter of too much sugar never really struck him. He snapped his fingers and a piece of peach cobbler a la mode appeared on the table. "Trade?" he asked. Azrael looked at the dessert with skepticism. "It has less sugar," Gabriel promised. After a second or more Azrael slid his desserts over to his brother as Gabriel did the same with the single piece of cobbler. _

_After dinner Gabriel walked over to the couch and sat down to watch T.V. Azrael, still not knowing what to do with himself, joined Gabriel on the couch. Gabriel explained what made T.V. so appealing as he flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch. After about an hour they settled on an older movie. It was a musical romance that Gabriel was itching to change or at least change what went on in the movie, but held back due to the fact that Azrael wanted to see it. Azrael had brought his feet up onto the couch and was resting his chin on his knees completely engrossed in the movie. _

_When the movie ended Gabriel turned off the T.V. declaring it time for bed. He had Azrael stand up so he could snap out the fold away bed and snapped into existence a pair of pajama pants for him. After his brother was ready for bed and lying down on a mound of pillows, he tucked him in and promised that in the morning they'd do something special. They said their goodnights and Gabriel went up to bed himself. _

* * *

Posted 9/02/11


	13. Chapter 13

Double update so you might want to go back a chapter.

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL**

* * *

_*Flashback (con't)*_

_Gabriel woke up the next day ready to surprise his brother. He had little doubt that his brother would like it. He made his way downstairs with a smile while clothes formed around him, he didn't see any point in physically getting dressed when all you had to do was snap your fingers and you were done._

_When he made it down he made his way over to the couch and looked down on his brother from over the back of the couch. His grin widened at the sight of his brother sprawled out, mouth open, and a small amount of drool falling from his lips._

_He contemplated waking up his brother or letting him sleep. He decided to let his brother sleep. He went outside to sit on the chair on the porch._

_This had been his routine since his brother had come back into his life. Actually 'come back into' weren't the right words, more like 'collapsed into' were the right words. His brother had always been watching over him. He could feel him. At first he knew who was watching him but as time went on and he forgot more of his past the feeling of someone watching became more something watching, something he could not identify._

_Gabriel sat for a few minutes before he became bored and went back inside to wake his brother. His brother was still sprawled out and drooling. He took a quick look around and spotted his brother's sword with his discarded clothes, which he still needed to wash, between the kitchen and the base of the stairs in a woven wooden basket._

_Azrael might be a kind angel but he was still an angel and angels were warriors. His brother could kill him if Gabriel disturbed him while he slept and his sword was anywhere nearby. Best to stay safe and make sure any pointy objects were out his brother's reach. So any lethal pointy objects out of his brother's way, check, any other pointy objects, well, he could deal with those later._

_He made his way over to his brother, stopping a foot away from the foldaway bed. He leaned over and said "Aazzy," in a soft voice. Nothing happened so he tried again. "Aazzy, it's time to get up," he said in a louder voice. Still his brother did not stir. Gabriel decided to try something different. He kicked the bed softly while he called out his brother's name, Azrael just snorted in his sleep at the action. Gabriel tried a little harder while he called out a little louder. Again, nothing happened. Gabriel was starting to get frustrated so he swung his leg back and kicked with everything he had._

_That got a reaction. Gabriel's kick shook the bed, startling Azrael into jumping out of bed but he was still asleep or at least Gabriel thought he was asleep. Then Azrael did what Gabriel expected his still sleeping brother to do. He attacked him._

_Most angels were warriors or at the very least knew how to fight, even cherubs and angels who dealt with more passive matters knew how to fight. But archangels were a different matter entirely. Archangels were the strongest, the meanest, and the toughest when it came to angels. They could smite like no other and strike down 100 demons in one blow if they wanted. On a battle field they were the final blow to the enemy and only called on when things looked bleak._

_Angels also didn't need to sleep like other beings but rest did help other aspects. For example rest helped calm frazzled nerves and recharge after using too much magic. Archangels might not have needed to rest as much as their younger siblings due to all their power but when they did whey were still very alert and if startled they could fight in their sleep. Like Azrael was doing right now._

_Gabriel dodged as Azrael threw a punch at him. Azrael's speed threw him a little considering that he had only gone up against human hunters since his stay on Earth and humans definitely lacked the power and strength of beings he had once gone up against. 'Speed too,' Gabriel thought as he dodged a kick to his chin. 'Man, am I out of shape,' Gabriel thought as a punch he couldn't dodge completely grassed his left side. It reminded him of the time he had been hit with a round of rock salt at close range. 'So, I'm not the only one out of shape,' Gabriel thought as he considered that the punch should have felt more like a cannon ball then a shot gun round._

_Then Gabriel saw what Azrael was doing. He was slowly steering them toward his sword that was with his discarded clothes. Gabriel knew that he had to lead his brother away from the lethal object he just hoped he was up for what such an action required. He threw a punch at his brother, aiming for Azrael's nose. His brother dodged and moved away slightly form his destination._

_Gabriel realized then that they were both out of practice. He had almost his brother in the nose, something that he couldn't normally easily do. He aimed another punch at his brother's jaw only for it to be dodged and a kick to be thrown towards his stomach. He dodged and, since he was less out of practice then his brother therefore a little faster, grabbed his brother's leg before he could put it back down on the floor. Catching his brother off guard, Gabriel head-butted Azrael and let go of his leg as Azrael stammered backwards. While his brother was still off guard Gabriel punched him in the gut sending him farther back._

_Gabriel slowly rounded his brother, his brother following the action. Gabriel stopped when his brother's back was towards his sword. Azrael stood up straight and aimed another punch at his brother only for Gabriel to step back to dodge it. As Azrael kept punching and kicking Gabriel kept backing up until his back hit the wall. Azrael aimed another punch at his brother's face only for Gabriel to move his head and Azrael's fist hit the wall behind him._

_Gabriel watched as realization slowly came into his brother's eyes as Azrael woke up. His brother drew his fist away from the wall to cover up a yawn. "Gabriel?" he said as he opened his eyes after his yawn had ended._

_Gabriel looked at the new dent in his wall beside his head then slowly back to his brother. His brother had done the same. "We really need to talk," he said. He watched as his brother's eyes dropped to find something interesting on the floor and sighed. "We can talk later, but first it's time for my surprise."_

_Azrael's head snapped up in surprise and shock, his mouth slightly open. Gabriel smiled, "I'll get you some clothes so you can change so draw in your wings." Azrael stared at his brother a little longer. "Well hurry up we don't have all day." Azrael blinked and shut his mouth. "You do remember how right?" Azrael nodded, "Just haven't done it in a while?" Another nod, "Don't worry, I'm right here."_

_Azrael gave another nod before he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. His breaths were shallow as he raised his hands slightly in front of him palms up and his wings snapped out to their full length. Gabriel held his breath as he watched the wings as they slowly slid toward where they connected to his brother's body, slowly sliding into it. He watched as the wings didn't bend but kept moving, slowly disappearing. He listened as a small, pained gasp escaped his brother's mouth as the shoulders of the wings slid into his body, then listened as his brother's breathing evened back out and the rest of the wings slid into his body faster then before. As the wings disappeared completely into his body Azrael raised his head and opened his eyes._

_Gabriel smiled at his brother before Azrael fell to his knees. Gabriel was quick to act as he caught his brother. He slowly lowered himself so he was kneeling then he laid Azrael's head in his lap as he stroked his hair and Azrael panted. "Just relax," he told his brother. Gabriel looked down at his brother's back. The wings had disappeared completely into his brother's body. Gabriel stopped the relaxing stroking to tentatively reach his right hand out to touch where his brother's left wing had connected with his body and slid his hand over now smooth skin._

_Azrael hissed at the touch. "Sorry," Gabriel apologized, "You really haven't done that in a while have you?" Azrael nodded from where his head still rested on Gabriel's lap. Gabriel resumed his stroking before Azrael placed his hands, palms down, firmly on the floor and slowly raised himself up. Gabriel let his hand fall from his brother's head. Azrael got to his hands and knees and stayed like that and just breathed. "Just rest," Gabriel said and Azrael shook his head. Gabriel shrugged and got up, "Your choice," he said as he scooted along the wall so he didn't disturb his brother before he moved toward the opposite side of the room._

_Azrael slowly stood up using the wall for support before turning to face his brother and leaning against the wall. Gabriel turned around when his brother was done. Azrael had his eyes closed while he panted. He waited until his brother's breathing evened out and he opened his eyes. Gabriel smiled and snapped his fingers and some clothes appeared. He held the clothes in the crook of his left arm while he turned back around to grab the basket of dirty clothes. He handed the clothes to his brother who then went to the bathroom to change. Gabriel set the basket down by the side of the door for when his brother got out. Azrael came out a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a tie dye shirt and his dirty pajamas in his hands. He looked at his brother questioningly before Gabriel pointed at the basket and Azrael deposited the dirty pants into it._

_Gabriel handed his brother a brush and waited as Azrael pulled his hair out of the hair band he had slept in and brushed his hair, before he could put his hair back up though Gabriel pulled a tie dye handkerchief out of thin air. Azrael looked at the piece of material with confusion before Gabriel folded it. "Turn around," he said. Azrael did and even squatted a little so his brother could reach his head. Gabriel tied the handkerchief around his head before stepping back to admire his work when Azrael turned around. "You're gonna get mistaken as a hippie," he laughed. Azrael shook his head at his brother's antics before handing the hair band back to him. "Keep it," Gabriel said, "wear it around your wrist for when you need it again." Azrael did as he was told._

_When Azrael was settled with how he looked he looked back to Gabriel for further instructions. Gabriel smiled and said, "Now we can get back to the surprise."_

* * *

O.K. so last time I said this flashback would be over next chapter. Well, as you can tell, it's not over yet. Sorry but I have a hard time doing what I say sometimes. I just start typing then realize I want to add more then end up stopping with a short chapter because I like how it ends. That and I want to update something so you all have something to read.

If you don't understand something I said in the story please ask cause even though I wrote it doesn't mean I understand what I wrote somtimes and I don't want you to be confused. And I lied again if you have a question you'd like Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel, or the random pizza man(I'm kidding about the pizza man) to ask please tell me. I need more questions and it might help with understanding the story. Now I'll stop asking because I'm tired of asking and you're probably tired of reading my asking, but I'll exept questions until this flashback is over.

Posted 9/02/11


End file.
